shadowhuntersfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Bound By Blood
This story belongs to Birchy. This story switches point of view from time to time. It is from Ellarie's view point, unless the chapter has another character name in it. Just so you aren't confused. Main Characters Amber Cartwrightt Amber is a fourteen-year-old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She has very pale skin, and a birthmark on her right hand. She is very sweet and shy, friendly and kind. She tends to laugh a lot, and is a bookworm. She's very smart, and is a very musical person. Ellarie T'Sia Ellarie is a fourteen-year-old girl with white-blonde hair and green eyes. She is tanned, and is fairly tall. Ellarie is bubbly and energetic, though she can be stubborn and have a mean temper. Ellarie is very artistic, and enjoys taking photos, drawing and writing stories. Kohan Blue Kohan is a tall fourteen-year-old boy with messy black hair, and bright blue eyes. He is fairly strong and fast. Kohan is laid-back and tends to agree to a lot of things. He is a joker, who loves to play pranks and tell jokes. He is very sporty, making him fit and fast, and good at moving about. Chapter 1 "Well, go on then! Get going!" They egged us on. I glanced at Amber and Kohan, who nodded to me. We started to walk to walk down the path. Glancing over my shoulder, the gang members watched us silently, the crackling fire lighting up their faces, highlighting the hope in their eyes. I walked in between Amber and Kohan, my green eyes bright with excitement. I pulled my scarf up over my mouth, so the cold air didn't float down my neck. It was pitch black in the forest, with only the faint glow of the fire, and the stars peeking through the leaves, providing light. I closed my eyes for a moment, thinking of what had happened earlier in the day. It had been like any other day. Kohan knocked on my window at 10 in the morning, as he often did during holidays. I walked over and opened it, where he climbed over from the tree that was right outside my window. I'd tried coming into my room like that, but I wasn't as strong at tree-climbing as he was. We went downstairs, and he sat down at the table, grinning at my Mum, and asking, '"What's for breakfast?" Then we walked two roads away and met with Amber, before going to the park for a while. I was like a little kid still! I demanded Amber went over to the swings with me, and we played around for a while. Somehow we ended up rolling down the hill, with green stains on our clothes and grass in our hair. Kimberly and Alex, the Leaders of the gang, approached us then, but we didn't know about the gang. "Hey, so, you're Ellarie, Kohan and Amber, right?" Kinberly asked, partially hiding behind her long, wavy brown hair. "Yup!" I answered, trying to stop giggling. "So, we're going to let you know... about a well-kept secret," Alex started. "You know how we hardly ever talk to anyone outside our friend circle? Well, there's a reason for that. It's because we're a gang." I stared at him, not sure if I should believe him and be shocked, or to laugh at a joke. "It's true. We're a gang, but our parents were in it. Nearly everyone had a parent or elder sibling in our gang. Amber, your brother was within our gang. Kohan, your Dad and Sister were as well. Both your parents, Ellarie," Kimberly explained. "So...?" Kohan asked, frowning, his face filled with disbelief. "We're asking you to join. If you will, meet us at the edge of the forest at eleven-thirty tonight. See you around," Alex finished. "Later," Kimberly winked at us and ran after Alex. We weren't sure what to believe, but we continued on with our day. When I got home, I waited until eleven, before climbing out of my window. My Dad had gone to bed already - he was working really early hours - so it wasn't like he'd look around the door. I slowly but surely climbed down the tree, my bag hitting the floor before me. I let go of the branch, falling to the ground with a puff. "Ready to go?" I was surprised when Kohan jumped over the wall. "You're coming with me?" I asked, slightly shocked. "Actually, we're all going." I turned around, seeing Amber sat at the table and chairs in the back garden. It looked kinda strange, her sat there casually in the middle of the night. We set off, up to the forest. Kimberly and two other people greeted us, a boy and a girl. We went up into the clearing, and explained we had to go to an abandoned town that nobody knew about. ----